Valentine's Day
by laci-b
Summary: She looked at him and smiled her charming smile, "I'm so happy that you asked me, Tamaki-sempai! I'd love to be your Valentine!"


A/N.: I was bored in class . . . this is a result. I tried to maintain the chaotic way the host club runs but I'm not sure if I entirely succeeded. Also, please tell me if the characters are a little out of character! Arigatoo!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Tamaki-sempai, what're you doing?" The young girl, now disguised as a boy, watched her sempai with questioning eyes as he sat, crouched in the corner, with a red piece of paper, scissors, and a marker. He peaked around his shoulder, never revealing what lie hidden in his grasp, "Haruhi, do you know what today is?"

"It's February 14, isn't it?"

He shot up from his spot in the corner, a big grin covering his face, "Correct! But today is more than that it is Valentine's Day! In Japan on this special day girls give chocolate to the boy they like and a month later on White Day they are given something by the boys who had previously received chocolate!"

He stopped twirling and stood perfectly still, "But, in America, this day is used by both boys and girls to confess their love to the ones they hold dear."

The Theater Of Tamaki's Mind:

"Haruhi, I have something for you."

Haruhi turned at the call of her sempai, a confused but cute look upon her already adorable face, "What is it, Tamaki-sempai?"

He was posed so that she could only see his profile, eyes looking down, and skin exceptionally smooth today, as he handed her a big, red, folded heart. "Go ahead. Open it, Haruhi."

She did as he asked only to reveal a picture of her and Tamaki with the words, "Will you be my valentine?" written at the bottom. She looked at him and smiled her charming smile, "I'm so happy that you asked me, Tamaki-sempai! I'd love to be your Valentine!"

End Theater.

As thoughts about Tamaki and Haruhi frolicking through the flowers filled the prince's head Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around Haruhi's shoulders, "Speaking of Valentine's Day," Hikaru began, "Is there anyone you're giving chocolate to?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki snapped out of his day dream, "Maybe it's for one of us, Kaoru."

"That'd be mighty nice of Haruhi, Hikaru."

Tamaki rushed over and pushed the harassing twins off of his little girl, "Tell me it isn't true, Haruhi! You don't like the copycat twins do you? Daddy doesn't approve!"

"Hey, Boss!" Kaoru yelled, "The copycat thing was your idea!"

But Tamaki ignored them, "Haruhi?" tears welled up in his eyes and Haruhi felt a tinge of pain in her heart, something she mistook for heartburn. "It isn't true, Tamaki-sempai."

Tamaki's tears of sadness were replaced by tears of joy, "Really? Then, as your father I would like you to accept this valentine's from me!"

He handed her a folded paper heart, "I made this heart the commoner way, using only red construction paper, scissors and a marker. All of which can be bought on a commoner's salary."

Haruhi opened it up to reveal a picture of her and Tamaki holding hands with the words, "Haruhi, will you be my valentine?" written beneath the.

"So, Haruhi, do you like it?"

She looked at him and smiled, "It's very nice, Tamaki-sempai." Her sweet words caused his face to flush a deep red and he retreated into his corner once again mumbling over and over again, "She's just so cute. . . "

Hunny climbed onto Haruhi's shoulder to peak over and see what was in her hands, "what is that, Haru-chan?"

"Tamaki-sempai made it for me."

"That's right!" Tamaki snapped out of his trance, "I, being the most important person in Haruhi's life, have asked her to be my valentine and she has accepted!"

"Wha-? Is that true, Haru-chan?" Confusion covered her face, "I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Wait a minute, Boss! What makes you think you're the most important person in Haruhi's life?"

"Because Hikaru, I am her daddy and daddies are always the most important person to their little girls! Right, Haruhi?" He looked at Haruhi through sparkling eyes, "leave me out of this, Tamaki-sempai."

"See you're not the most important to Haruhi!"

"I am so!"

"No you're not!" And back and forth they went into their never ending argument. Mori appeared by Hunny's side at that moment, "Mitsukuni, do you want some cake?"

"Yes, please!" They left the arguing boys with Haruhi and headed towards a table that is surrounded by cake.

Kaoru sat beside Kyoya, who is steadily working on his laptop, "Kyoya-sempai, do you think the boss has realized his feelings yet?"

Kyoya smiled and gazed upon their king, "I highly doubt it."

Later that day, as Haruhi was walking home, she pulled a paper heart out of her bag and smiled as the prince of the host club filled her head.


End file.
